De bebidas espirituosas y sensaciones reprimidas
by karunebulous
Summary: ¿Por qué ha tenido que hacer esa suplencia el viernes por la noche? *Viñeta*


**Título:** De bebidas espirituosas y sensaciones reprimidas.

 **Fandom:** Gintama.

 **Personajes:** Kagura, Sougo Okita.

 **Rated:** T.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, semi AU.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, no soy Sorachi.

 **Resumen:** ¿Por qué ha tenido que hacer esa suplencia el viernes por la noche?

* * *

Kagura le rinde culto al «Dios de la porcelana» por… ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces han sido desde que despertó.

—Nunca volveré a beber, si —masculla, pensando en cómo suena horrorosamente igual a la promesa que Gintoki siempre se hace en voz alta cuando amanece con resaca.

Las contadas veces que ha estado ebria han sido por pasarse de su cuota límite de _Oronamin-C_ , pero ni eso hace que sienta a una estampida pasarle repetidamente por encima o al mínimo sonido retumbar en su cabeza.

Ya puede imaginar a Gintoki y Shinpachi en el trabajo que les ha salido en una granja a las afueras de la ciudad Gintoki quejándose y Shinpachi exasperado, gritándole. Ellos no están en el apartamento para atestiguar las consecuencias de su experiencia etílica y no los espera hasta el lunes.

No quiere escuchar al ricitos burlándose de ella o al cuatro ojos sermoneándola. Suficiente tiene con Sadaharu —ella jura ver como la juzga con sus grandes ojos— echado en el sofá derecho, esperando que le dé de comer.

Otae la ha llamado pidiéndole cubrir un puesto como anfitriona en el bar que trabaja por esa noche y la perspectiva de tragar a costillas de cualquier tonto, junto con la nada despreciable paga la han hecho ponerse un bonito _cheongsam_ rosa prestado del local, llevar maquillaje y el cabello suelto.

Ahora se arrepiente de no quedarse sola en casa un viernes por la noche.

¿Por qué coño los ladrones de impuestos se han antojado de ir al _Snack Smile_? De Kondo no le sorprende, pero ver al Sádico anoche ha hecho que su trabajo ya no fuera el trabajo fácil que ha imaginado y beber ese licor caro ha sido una estupidez (y no es que ella tenga ideas sensatas, eso es cosa de Shinpachi). Su organismo no está acostumbrado al alcohol, mucho menos a uno tan costoso como el _Don Perignon._

Y ella pensando ingenuamente que las locuras producto del alcohol eran cosa de Tsukki o de Gin. Destrozar todo a su alrededor habría sido aceptable y Kagura no va a protagonizar su propia versión del _Scandal Arc_. Ella es mejor que eso, muchas gracias.

Sin embargo, se ha equivocado.

Recuerda que como siempre, la Jefa ha molido a golpes al gorila acosador —hasta allí todo normal— y ella en vez de hacer lo mismo con el pendejo de Okita, de algún modo ha terminado envuelta en un absurdo concurso de bebidas con él. Por supuesto, ha terminado totalmente borracha y él tampoco se ha mostrado en las mejores condiciones.

Después de ese desastre ha caminado a casa… y discutido con Okita por tomar el mismo camino que ella. Insultos por ambas partes, uno que otro golpe, patadas torpes por aquí y por allá y de repente terminan en un oscuro callejón comiéndose la boca y quien toma la iniciativa es irrelevante cuando actúa una pésima combinación de hormonas, deseo reprimido y bebidas espirituosas.

Porque Kagura no es idiota. A sus veinte años está lo suficiente crecida para identificar cuando un hombre la mira con ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria (también para haber aprendido a través de la tele e inexpertos besuqueos en su adolescencia que no han pasado de ese nivel) y ha visto esa mirada en los ojos del Sádico demasiadas veces en el año. Por supuesto, ella nunca admitirá a viva voz que lo mira con similar intensidad y ya se ha golpeado demasiado la cabeza contra los postes del Distrito Kabuki tratando de negarlo.

Kagura se levanta del suelo y arrastra los pies hacia el lavamanos. El espejo le muestra que luce fatal con su maquillaje corrido y el cabello como un nido de pájaros. Su boca sabe a ácido por el vómito —algo con lo que está familiarizada porque es la única heroína de la _Jump_ que no tiene remilgos de expulsar todo de adentro tanto literal, como metafóricamente hablando— y busca su cepillo dental junto con la apretujada pasta de dientes.

Aún persiste la sensación de firmes y callosas manos bajo el vestido, posándose en sus muslos y una erección rozándola. Kagura se cepilla con fuerza hasta sacarse sangre, no queriendo pensar en ese extraño calor en su entrepierna y recuerda haber invertido las posiciones, el sonoro choque entre la cabeza de Okita contra el muro. También la osadía de desatar con torpeza su _hakama_ y en especial no olvida el chispazo de lucidez de su ebrio cerebro mostrándole su actual y nada correcta situación… que la lleva a marcharse dejando a Okita en el callejón con el doloroso inconveniente entre sus piernas, _hakama_ y ropa interior colgándole de las rodillas... y literalmente ha expulsado todo en su interior, devolviendo a sus pies toda la comida del día. Luego ha corrido a casa y se ha tirado en el sofá derecho, de tanto pensar se ha quedado dormida y ha despertado directo a vaciar los intestinos en el váter.

Rompe el cepillo dental a la mitad y masculla palabrotas. ¿Por qué tiene que recordar todo con tanta nitidez? Ella no es una cobarde, pero no se siente psicológicamente preparada para encarar al Sádico por lo menos en una semana.

Horror.

Ahora tiene que alimentar a Sadaharu, él no tiene la culpa de su mierda personal.

De verdad, ella no quiere ni acercarse al alcohol por el resto de su vida.

* * *

 _El absurdo y predecible final de uno de los capítulos de las series anglo que veo de algún modo me hizo pensar en Okikagu, y por eso traigo este intento de fic._

 _Si hay errores ortográficos o de coherencia, por favor díganmelo. No tengo beta =)_

 _Muchas gracias por leer n_n_


End file.
